graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deboln Deception, by Azrael Iparis Kusan
This is a deleted article from 2015. Please enjoy this piece of history. The Debeln Deception By Azrael Iparis Kusan In collaboration with The Consortium Deboln is a classic example of propaganda. Although they do it well, there are a number of clear flaws in their techniques. Allow me to cite Sherlock’s book, What the Bavarian People Need to Know: “He said himself; he wanted to outmanoeuvre these leaders. Why? Did he not trust them? Did he simply not care about them? Did he wish to backstab his own friends, his own people to reach total control? It seems like it. But who else did this? Who else wore the head he wears of now, (a close edit!), and who else exterminated graal babies? Who else made Regiments and Infantries? Who else used State uniforms? Auel did” Assuming total control is how militaries work, and it has been that way for a very long Time. Auel came to power by abolishing the government, and overtaking General Viral. “Who else made Regiments and Infantries?” Okay, this one is just stupid. What are militaries made up of? Regiments and Infantries. “Who else used State uniforms?” Uniforms are irrelevant; most militaries do use State Uniforms because they’re good uniforms. Besides, what does that prove? “Wow, he did something unspeakable. Without thinking, he disposed one of his officers, his people who outsmarted him, who figured out his plan! He has there, backstabbed one of his officers, and the followers under her. What will he do next? Will he become a mini-Auel, and exterminate everything he sees, much like he tried to do to Zoar?” “Without thinking” Right off the bat, this is foolish. “Without thinking, he disposed one of his officers, his people who outsmarted him, who figured out his plan!” This was simple logic; of course he disposed of her. They were against his plan to unite the militaries, and no military can afford to keep someone who is against the guild’s ideals. I would also like to point out that what he actually said in the apology was as follows: “Rea and Bliss acted against my plans to unite, but Rea was more adamant, because of this I attempted to silence and get rid of her. I made an agreement with Rea, and I got her to give her guild to one of my officers, she was then removed from any say.” He made an agreement with her. He didn’t simply decide to remove her out of the blue, they made an agreement. Sherlock then cited different ways that Bavaria is similar to the State. Notice how these things can be applied to all militaries, because militaries are Auel’s creation and thus, there are bound to be a lot of similarities between them all. Sherlock then added this image to his book. Look very closely at this picture, at the text, and you’ll find that the font is completely different than Graal’s font! This picture, ladies and gentlemen, has been edited. The best, yet lowest form of propaganda, forgery. Peter denied saying this, as would be expected, but upon further investigation it was found that Peter was telling the truth, he did not say this, but rather in fact this was a clever ploy by Debeln. The Debeln Deception – Clever, sneaky, yet not without flaw. Category:Literature